Conventionally, robot teaching has been performed by using a teach pendant.
In recent years, there is a known robot motion program generating technique in which conventional character-based expressions and editing of a robot language are replaced with graphical expressions and editing by using a GUI (graphical user interface) (see Patent Literature 1, for example). There is also a known technique of adjusting parameters relating to a workpiece fitting operation by using a GUI (see Patent Literature 2, for example).